Erreur
by Bergdorf
Summary: Abby ré-examine le dossier Ari Haswari et découvre la vérité.


**Disclaimer:** Sérieusement, si NCIS était ma propriété...

**Pairing:** aucun.

**R****ated:** K+.

**Spoilers:** Jusqu'à Kill Ari II, et vague allusion au 3x11.

**Summary: **Abby ré-examine l'affaire Ari Haswari et ne tarde pas à s'apercevoir de la vérité...

* * *

Abigail Sciuto n'était pas du genre à haïr quelqu'un. Abby aimait tout le monde, et tout le monde aimait Abby.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en ce moment, de sentir le goût amer de la haine, de la vengeance et de la rancune envahir sa bouche en contemplant le visage de l'homme affiché sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. McGee et Gibbs étaient occupés à essayer de trouver Tony et _Officier David_, aucune preuve n'avait été rapportée. Pour se tenir occupée, elle avait décidé de classer les affaires résolues. Et elle était tombée sur cette enquête.

L'affaire Ari Haswari.

Assise, le menton dans les mains, elle fixait la photo de l'homme qui avait tué Kate. Son amie lui avait souvent expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le blesser lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, lorsque l'Israélien les avait pris en otage, Ducky, Gerald et elle.

« Ses yeux. »

Alors depuis maintenant une demi-heure, elle avait le regard fixé sur les yeux sombres et grands ouverts de l'homme. Mais, rien n'y faisait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un tueur. Le trou au milieu de son front montrait physiquement qu'il était mort, mais ses yeux comportaient toujours cette lueur diabolique, presque sadique.

Heureusement que Gibbs l'avait tué, vengeant la mort de Kate.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brève description. Aucune enquête n'avait été faite. Il n'y en avait pas eu besoin, un certain L.J. Gibbs avait déposé un témoignage complet dans lequel il décrivait dans le moindre détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela avait suffi tout le monde. Lorsque Gibbs disait quelque chose, on le croyait. Il était un homme de parole.

Abby reporta brièvement son regard sur la photo du mort. Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de cette sensation. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle examina ses yeux encore –peut-être que ça venait de là, elle avait l'impression qu'ils la suivaient. Puis elle remonta jusqu'à la plaie dans son front, et fronça les sourcils.

Elle se remit droite et cliqua précipitamment sur le rapport de Gibbs, placé dans l'annexe, survolant le texte des yeux.

« Assis face à face… SIG levé… Détente enclenchée… Balle droit dans le front… Vérification du pouls… »

Les mots « balle droit dans le front » lui sautèrent aux yeux. Si la balle avait réellement été tirée de face, le trou dans le front aurait dû être parfaitement circulaire. Or il présentait une forme légèrement arrondie. Le tir avait été effectué en hauteur.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir de la disposition de la cave de Gibbs. Le seul endroit surélevé était l'escalier. Elle examina alors la position des yeux. Au moment de sa mort, Ari Haswari regardait droit devant lui.

Une autre personne avait été présente ce soir-là, dans la cave. Une personne qui avait soit distrait l'Israélien, soit appuyé sur la gâchette.

Sans perdre une minute, Abby bondit sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux archives, où on entreposait toutes les preuves. La salle était déserte, mise à part le gardien, à qui elle fit un sourire en passant.

H… H… Haswari ! Elle attrapa le carton de l'étagère et commença à fouiller dedans, avant de tomber sur le petit bocal en verre contenant la balle mortelle. Elle plongea sa main gantée dans le récipient, sortit le bout de métal et le tint à la lumière.

Chaque balle était unique, mais chaque agence possédait son propre numéro, à côté de la série de chiffres de manufacture. Plissant les yeux, elle le repéra. « 52 ». Elle savait déjà que la balle n'appartenait pas au NCIS. Elle replaça la balle dans le carton, puis la boîte sur l'étagère avant de se précipiter dans son laboratoire.

Elle se jeta devant un ordi et lança une recherche. Quelques seconde plus tard, le résultat apparut.

52 : Mossad.

Mossad.

La balle qui avait tué Ari provenait d'un pistolet appartenant à un agent du Mossad.

Ziva avait appuyé sur la détente pour tirer le coup de feu.

Ziva avait tué Ari.

Ziva avait vengé Kate.

Ziva avait sûrement sauvé la vie de Gibbs.

_Ziva avait tué son demi-frère._

Elle l'avait tué pour une bande d'agents qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui l'avait froidement accueilli.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant. La tristesse qu'elle portait dans ses yeux –quoiqu'elle en dise, Abby avait fait attention à la jeune Israélienne-, le comportement de Gibbs –jamais il n'aurait intégré une étrangère dans son équipe-, la confiance et le respect qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle, et tous ces regards qui voulaient en dire bien plus. Il était le seul au courant de son lourd secret, qu'elle devait supporter en silence, impassiblement, en secret.

Mais Ziva ne serait plus seule, maintenant.

* * *

**Ca faisait longtemps dis donc =P!**

**A la base, j'étais partie sur un autre one-shot, mais j'arrive tellement pas à le finir que je l'ai mis de côté pour le moment.**

**Donc panne d'insipiration+semaine de bac+ anniversaire + spectacle de guitare = très peu de temps!**

**Bref, la machine est remise en route, je me suis re-regardée la saison 3 -le bon temps où le Tiva était marrant et léger à voir, et où Ziva faisait super jeune XD-, et ça m'a donné des idées =P.**

**Trois one-shots devraient pas tarder à arriver : un sur Ziva pendant Kill Ari, et deux avec du Tiva dedans =P. J'ai preque hâte de me lancer dans la grande fiction post-saison 6, j'ai pas mal d'idées là!**

**Bref, sur ce long monologue, je vous laisse, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Bisous.**


End file.
